


A matter of focus

by redsnake05



Series: Unpredictable Terrain [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about six months after <a href="http://redsnake05.livejournal.com/36968.html">Unpredictable Terrain</a>. Ron does something he hoped he'd never have to do, and receives something he never thought he'd get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of focus

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely [](http://tjwritter.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjwritter**](http://tjwritter.livejournal.com/), with much help and encouragement from [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)[**iamshadow**](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/)and [](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/profile)[**kath_ballantyne**](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/), bless their little hearts and lovely bosoms.

Ron stretched lazily. He liked to think he was tigerish first thing in the morning. Lean and dangerous, overlaid with the fuzzy warmth of sleep: he was approachable, but not predictable. The hand resting on his stomach twitched and he snuggled back against the warm body still resting solidly at his back. Tigers were experts at waiting.  


A small snuffle against his shoulder warned him that Severus was about to wake up. He felt the small start of surprise that always accompanied Severus remembering that he was not alone. The hand on his stomach flexed and brushed in small circles and Severus relaxed against him. Ron smiled to himself and prepared to launch his ambush.  


Severus was always taken by surprise no matter how many times Ron turned and pinned him down. This morning, though, his struggles were brief, only for show. He looked up at Ron with a slight glare.  


Ron smiled back, sunnily, letting just a slight hint of the tiger show, and slid down to engulf Severus's cock in his mouth, grinning wen he found it hard already. He let go of Severus's hands, only to feel them tangle in his hair immediately. He hummed with pleasure around his mouthful of firm flesh and sucked harder, revelling in the needy little whimpers and keens that Severus made. He fumbled for the lube he knew was discarded in the sheets somewhere and slid one slick finger inside Severus, loving the immediate change in noise, from soft and needy to harsher, more demanding, guttural. Another finger followed almost immediately, followed quickly by a third.  


Ron followed the insistent tug on his hair and slid up to kiss Severus. Their tongues probed and Ron swallowed all the growls and wordless demands Severus made as his fingers continued their work. He broke free of Severus's mouth and pushed him up on his side. Ron kissed the back of Severus's neck as he pulled one leg back over his own hips and thrust slowly into him. Ron threw his head back, and wished, not for the first time, that he'd had the foresight to conjure a mirror on the ceiling so he could see Severus half-lying over him, black hair spread over the pillow and face glazed with pleasure as Ron fucked into his willing body. Severus was using every inch of purchase he had to meet the thrusts, and Ron ran his hand teasingly over his aching cock before taking it in a firm grip and pumping in earnest.  


The beautiful noises coming from Severus's throat changed again, and Ron grinned with satisfaction as he heard his name half-breathed out in a plea for more. Then Severus moved hard against Ron's body and Ron knew he would come soon. He imagined the look on Severus's face – the concentration, the desire, the fierce joy, and felt himself get closer to the edge. Severus came with a hoarse shout, body convulsing, and Ron hurtled over the edge with him, whispering Severus's name like a rosary.  


Severus was a welcome weight against Ron as he opened his eyes and slowly slid out. Severus fumbled for his wand and waved a charm to clean both them and the sheets before turning to bury his face in Ron's neck. Ron was intensely grateful for the feeling of contact, the reminder that Severus really was really here in his bed, in his arms.  


All too soon, Severus pulled away, rolling onto his back.  


"Monday," groused Ron, "how I hate you." He propped himself up on one elbow. "Severus."  


A grunt was his only answer, as Severus's eyes stayed firmly closed. Ron raked his gaze down the long, lean body, admiring the smooth lines and planes presented to him. Severus opened one eye. "Are you going to say something?" he asked.  


"Yeah. Do you want to stay, today? I'm only working a short day."  


"No, I have to get back."  


"Oh." Ron was silent, chewing on his lip. Six months after he'd first convinced Severus to visit more often, but the man still came and went like a cat. A very regular cat, but he still walked by himself.  


"Ron." Ron turned his head to look enquiringly at Severus. "You've never asked where I go."  


"It never seemed within the range of our arrangement."  


"Arrangement?" Severus looked at Ron for a moment longer, then levered himself off the bed and stalked for the bathroom. Ron leaned back against the pillows and breathed deeply.  


&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;  


Ron had never liked Mondays, and this one was shaping to be even worse than the previous one. He closed his eyes as he remembered Severus's cold formality as he dressed and left, then opened them to look at the crumpled parchment in his hand. He read it again, hoping that the message would have changed in the twenty minutes since it had arrived.  


_Mum not doing so well. Come when you can._   


He could remember the last time he had seen her, sitting at the table with a cup of tea, greying hair tucked up untidily and face trying bravely to stay optimistic in the presence of pain. He hadn't been home for a few months, not wanting to explain again that he was not coming back to England, despite their arguments about how much he was needed.  


Breathing in deeply, Ron tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He could remember Harry telling him once, about something Dumbledore had said. What was it? _We all have to choose between what is easy and what is right_. You'd think the old man would know. He'd made many choices, and Ron could finally respect the difficulty of his deliberations. But sometimes, the choice wasn't so clear-cut. What should you do if the options were both right, neither easy?  


Ron thought of his parents, struggling with Molly's ill health, wishing nothing more than for all their children – the ones left to them – to settle down and be close. For Ron to take up the role of hero. He thought of Severus, the dark eyes glinting as Ron made a particularly devious move on the chessboard, finishing the act of annihilation with a kiss that curled Severus's toes. He thought of the fluid, unspoken nature of their relationship, juxtaposed with the rigid timetable they followed.  


He had to go home. But first, he needed to do something he had hoped he would never have to do. Drawing his wand, he spoke the complex charm that would tell him exactly where to find Severus Snape. Deep inside, he squashed the small part of himself that had still waited for Severus to tell him where to find him.  


&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;  


The apothecary was small, its window packed with ingredients, faded characters proclaiming it the establishment of Master Wang. Discreetly situated away from the main thoroughfare of wizarding Hong Kong, Ron had no doubt that the clientele relied on Wang's for some highly specialised potions and ingredients. The narrow alleyway was nearly empty in the early evening gloom, but he looked both ways again before stepping up to the door. He stepped inside, ducking his head to avoid the low arch of the heavy, red-painted doorframe.  


The old witch behind the counter put down her cup of tea with a barely audible click. Ron stepped forward, hoping that his translation charm for Cantonese was adequate for the occasion. "I wish to speak with Master Snape," he said, keeping his voice quiet.  


She inclined her head. "Indeed. And who desires to speak with the Master?" Ron breathed a sigh of relief. At least she did not deny his presence.  


"Tell him that Ron Weasley begs the honour of a few words."  


"I shall do so. Wait." She disappeared through a light curtain, out to a back room. The low murmur of voices followed. Ron didn't bother trying to listen, contenting himself with perusing the wares. He was certain that the specialties of the house were not on display, and smiled slightly, impressed in spite of himself. The shop was scrupulously neat, packed with a large array of ingredients and ready-made potions. The floor was swept clean, heavy, old-fashioned tiles such as one seldom saw on the mainland now, and the low ceiling was whitewashed to the very corners. Ron could easily imagine Severus here.  


He turned at the faint sound of footsteps back through the curtain. Severus Snape stood before him, every inch the Potions Master.  


"Weasley," he acknowledged, head tilting the merest trifle to the side.  


"Snape," replied Ron, taking in the stiff lines of his body. "I hoped you would do me the honour of dining with me. There is something I must discuss with you."  


Snape inclined his head further. "Allow me to get my cloak." He swept back behind the curtain and the woman re-emerged, taking her place behind the counter again. Ron felt the weight of her regard on his shoulders as he turned, and wondered why she had been unsurprised by his appearance, asking for Snape.  


"Lead the way, Weasley," said Severus, reclaiming his attention.  


They strolled through the streets, heading for the Muggle part of town. Ron had seldom been to Hong Kong, preferring the mainland, but he knew that few Westerners ever came to this part of town. He picked a place that seemed simple; busy and clean, leading them in and settling down to wait for tea.  


The tea was hot and fragrant, warmth seeping through the china into his fingers as he watched the man opposite him. Severus settled on the chair opposite, relaxing slightly into it, seemingly reassured by the cheerful noise of the dining room.  


"Do you have any particular favourites, Severus? I own, I am not as familiar as I could be with Cantonese food."  


"Prawns are a good choice at this time of year," responded Severus.  


Ron nodded his agreement, ordering the dishes and turning back to his tea, removing the translation charm. He let the silence stretch out, watching Severus's face across the table, trying desperately to see what he was thinking, wishing he could tell what he was feeling. Severus was always like this, at once sharp and clear-cut, all hard edges and planes, and terrifyingly indistinct. No change of focus resolved him. Ron could never encompass him in one glance.  


Placing his cup back on the worn table, Ron drew out the parchment and silently handed it over. Severus read it, his face expressionless.  


"Is this goodbye?" he asked, voice toneless.  


"I hope not," said Ron.  


"Then why have you come, if not to tell me not to bother coming next time?"  


Ron traced a finger round the rim of his tiny cup, looking at it absently. He looked up, catching Severus's gaze. "I want to tell them about you," he said, suddenly surprised at the rush of feeling through him. Severus was abrupt, rude, distant, but he was Ron's. When Ron looked at himself, thought of what he was now and where he was going, Severus was always part of that reflection.  


Severus raised an eyebrow. "Tell them? About me?" he repeated.  


"Yes, Severus," sighed Ron. "About you. About us. About how happy you make me."  


Severus was the one who dropped his eyes to the table now, lifting the cup of tea to his lips with fingers that trembled just a little. He swallowed, placing the cup back neatly before raising his eyes again. "I make you happy?" he asked, voice still even, but no longer flat.  


Feeling his lips stretch into a real smile, not the polite quirk of the lips he usually wore. "Yes," he said. "You do."  


Severus opened his mouth, but the waitress returned, forestalling whatever he was about to say by setting the dishes on the table. Ron lifted his chopsticks and snared a prawn, holding it out for Severus to take.  


"Will you take a chance?" he asked, watching Severus closely. Severus's hand came up, holding Ron lightly by the wrist as he leaned forward to take the prawn from the sticks, letting Ron transfer his grip to the shell as Severus bit down with his strong teeth, extracting the flesh. He chewed and swallowed, releasing Ron's hand and sitting back in his chair. He licked his lips.  


"The ginger is what makes it," he said, quietly. "I have always found ginger most invigorating." He picked up his chopsticks and applied himself to the meal.  


&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;  


Ron stretched, feeling the meal settle lightly in his belly. The sky was dark now, but no stars shone against the lights of Hong Kong. He turned to find Severus watching him, eyes wary but face relaxed. "I should go," he said. "I have to organise a long-distance portkey."  


"You could stay," offered Severus. "You can get one from here in the morning."  


Ron searched Severus's face before nodding slowly. "I would like that."  


He strolled next to Severus through the bustling night markets, people laughing and talking and eating around them. Severus was silent next to him, slipping through the crowds with the ease of long practice. It suited him, here, thought Ron, in the midst of all these people, the weight of thousands of years of habitation on the earth. It was funny, when Ron thought of what a solitary man Severus had appeared to be, many years ago.  


Ron felt unaccountably nervous, as if this was their first time together, as if they were again heading back to his hotel room with purpose, desire heavy in their bones, crackling over their skin. They had been unsure then whether they wanted to fuck or wanted to kill each other. At least that was no longer ambiguous between them, no matter how much everything else remained unsure. He remembered, just seven short days ago, Severus half over him, body slick and warm around him, and it felt like it had happened to someone else entirely.  


Severus led the way up seven flights of stairs, opening a heavy iron door and ushering Ron inside. He flicked on the lamp and let the soft light spill over the sparse furnishings. He turned and pushed Ron gently back against the wall. Tilting his head back, Ron yielded to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and opening his mouth under the first swipe of Severus's tongue.  


They kissed softly, lazily. Relaxed against the wall, Ron savoured Severus's weight on him. Severus's hands trailed over Ron's shoulders, thumb sliding down the curve of his throat. Severus pulled back, leaning his forehead against Ron's and sighing softly.  


"Bed?" he asked, voice very soft. Ron cupped his cheek in one hand and smiled.  


"Definitely bed," he replied. Pushing away from the wall, they moved through into the bedroom. Ron slowly stripped off his clothes, watching Severus strip in the hazy light through the windows. The body in front of him was familiar, to his eyes, hands and mouth, but he stared at it as if this was the first time he'd ever seen it. It looked different, here, as if it belonged in this room in a faceless building in the most anonymous city in the world. He realised that this was the closest he had been to home in a long time, here in the place Severus belonged.  


He straightened up from pulling off his shoes and socks, kicking away his jeans and reaching for Severus. Suddenly, he was ravenous for his lover's skin. Severus pulled him close, kissing and licking across his collarbone and up his neck as Ron's hands skimmed down his back. They kissed, warmer and more urgent now.  


Ron stepped backwards, sliding down on the bed, drawing Severus down with him. "Fuck me," he said, voice soft into Severus's throat.  


Severus groaned softly, reaching over to fumble a tube of lube from the table next to the bed. One finger slid into Ron's arse and he moaned, arching up into the touch. Severus rapidly added another, scissoring and stretching Ron. Fingers stroking and scratching gently over Severus's chest, Ron threw his head back and silently encouraged Severus to continue. A third finger was added and Ron writhed on them, loving the feeling of being opened and stretched for Severus's cock.  


"Are you ready?" asked Severus, biting Ron gently on the throat before straightening to look down at him. Ron gazed up, taking in the open lust on his face. He loved this, when his lover wanted him, was making no attempt to hide the effect Ron had on him.  


"Yes," said Ron. Severus removed his fingers, taking more lube and slicking his cock. He rolled, lying back on the bed, encouraging Ron to turn with him.  


"Ride me," he said. "I want to see you over me, watch your face when you come. I want to watch you take me in."  


Ron swallowed hard, straddling Severus and slowly, slowly sinking down onto his cock. Severus's hands fisted in the sheets and he groaned. Transfixed by the naked want on his face, Ron rocked slowly. He bent forward, draping himself over Severus, tilting his face for a kiss. Severus gasped, running his hands down Ron's back to his arse, squeezing and nudging him even closer. Ron moaned as Severus thrust up gently into him.  


"Heaven," he murmured, "that feels so good."  
You're so hot around me," groaned Severus. "Feels good too." Ron squirmed slowly on him, wanting the feeling to last forever and wanting more, right then.  


"You're home, inside me," he whispered, pressing hot kisses to Severus's throat, over his jaw and up to his ear.

"Home," repeated Severus, voice cracking as he thrust a little harder. "Want to bury myself in you and never come out. Crawl inside you. Feel the world through your skin; see myself through your eyes. What do you see when you look at me, Ron?"

Ron groaned, Severus's soft voice washing hotly over his skin, searing him. "I see you. You're there, solid, but not, at the same time. You're like, oh, Merlin! Like a trompe l'oeil, like a painting with depth. And then, hn, oh! Then you get closer and step through and that's just the surface. You have paths running everywhere, through perspective after perspective…." His voice trailed off, mouth opening helplessly against Severus's neck in a long groan as Severus snapped his hips up.  


"Is that how you see me?" he asked, voice husky and raw, fingers digging hard into Ron's skin.  


"Yes," gasped Ron. "Tell me-" He broke off as Severus planted his feet and thrust hard twice before gentling back, rocking only softly into him.  


"Do you know how I see you?" demanded Severus. "Shall I tell you?" He scraped his teeth along Ron's jaw, still rocking in a gentle, maddening motion. "You're like home to me, Ron. Like the warmth of a fire against the rain outside. Like roots, a place to plant my feet and stand. You're everything to me, more than I ever thought I could have."

"Severus," groaned Ron. "Fuck me, I need you." Severus complied, hitching Ron up and fucking into him hard. Ron moaned and bucked against him, twisting down onto his cock. He could feel Severus's arms strong around him, feel his breath on his neck, hear his groans and grunts in his ear. The world narrowed to just the two of them, rutting together on the bed, wrapped up wholly in each other.  


Ron felt the flame of orgasm burn through him slowly, curling his toes and making his fists clench hard on Severus's shoulders. He lost himself in it, letting his body take over, dimly feeling Severus muffle his own release into Ron's neck as their bodies shook together.  


Breathing raggedly, Ron slowly relaxed onto Severus, easing himself off to the side, snuggling in close. Severus wrapped both arms around Ron, nestling against him.  


"What are you going to tell your family?" Severus asked, finally.  


"The word 'arrangement' will not pass my lips," said Ron, drowsily, pressing a kiss to Severus's hair.  


"Good," replied Severus, tensing slightly.  


"But the word 'home' might."

Severus relaxed again. "That's even better," he said. "That's perfect."  


"It's right," said Ron. "It's the right thing."


End file.
